My fair lady
by Daruku Janubu
Summary: She wasn't a lady,he wasn't a gentleman. She was his butterfly and he the clown who wished morethan nothing to see her laugh.


Welcome to my first D gray man romance. Hope it isn't so bad.

Pairing: Allen x Lenalee

Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man.

* * *

My fair Lady

* * *

"Because it's just to be expected that only a real 'lady' can become a gentleman's object of affections"

* * *

Allen Walker sighed yet again as his head went through all the ideas that had been bothering him since woke up that morning. Why was he even wasting his time thinking about this? He was supposed to be looking for a book about old Japanese characters in order to help Lenalee prepare her gift for baKanda's surprise party (which he doubted the samurai will be very grateful about). He wasn't supposed to be wondering about this stupid nonsense. Yet somehow, lately, Allen had found himself unable to keep Lenalee out of his head. And now, the thought that tormented his already delusive mind was this: Could Lenalee Lee be considered a proper lady?

Now, to anyone else that would be a weird question to ask, but Allen couldn't help it. Mana had done an amazing job forging his attitude to be as close as possible to that of the classic British gentleman, but that had its ups and downs. Back in England, it would only be considered proper for a gentleman to court a 'lady'. And by lady it didn't mean just any woman, it meant a 'LADY'. Another sigh escaped the boy's mouth. Why was he even thinking about courting? He felt a soft warm feeling spreading all over his face and knew he was blushing.

"Allen-kun? You alright down there?" asked her voice coming from all the way up the librarian's stair.

"Y-Yeah" he answered faking to be looking through all the books that surrounded him. In truth, he stopped searching about half an a hour ago.

"Did you found it?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. Are you sure Lavi said it was around here?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Let's search for a little while more, and if we don't find it, we'll just have to drag him down here" he laughed softly and sweat dropped. _"A lady…"_ he remembered all the things Mana told him about how to identify a proper 'lady' by her common manners. And couldn't help but to think about how much difference there could be.

_O__ne: A lady never tolerates or performs rudeness, crudeness or indifference from or to another human being._

And Lenalee certainly didn't match the attitude. The first time he met her, she hit Kanda's head with a clipboard and ordered him to go inside. Allen was a little startled by this, the first thing he though about her was "How un-lady like", thou his teenage mind also registered "But very pretty". Neither thought was meant to be offensive, it was just a swift idea that was programmed to appear inside his head by all the things he knew.

Then there was that time in the ark, where Lenalee's legs were hurt and that seemed to wake in her an aggressive need to communicate her discomfort to other's actions, meaning, hitting them. Allen even joked about it saying that because of her legs she was been more aggressive. He had laughed, but it was true, Lenalee didn't have that passive attitude that traditional Ladies were supposed to have. Therefore, she broke rule number one.

_Two: A lady never fixes her appearance (hair or make-up) in public_.

But he had noticed her playing with her hair that was now shoulder length many times in front of everyone. More than probably she didn't notice, it was like a nervous reaction. She would take a lock and roll it a little before combing her head with her fingers to make it look smooth, just to repeat it. It was a simple action, but it was Lenalee's and Allen didn't really mind at all. Thought he felt a little worried since she seemed to be doing it more often lately. Yet it still broke the rule number two.

_Three: A lady must remember, discussing the price of anything is never in good taste._

After the attack to the HQ many people felt down, so Komui-san, being the weird yet good leader he was, proposed a little party to relax. Everyone was meant to exchange gifts. Chaoji had the luck of being Lenalee's partner. Well, lucky or unlucky were very relative terms. Allen would have liked to be Lenalee's partner for he wouldn't have ever done what Chaoji did… he still felt a little pity for the Chinese sailor… He gave her a pearl collar. The man thought it to be the perfect gift for any girl, but never expected Lenalee's reaction. She got sad almost instantly and asked him how much it had cost. When he finally spit it out he knew he had gotten on her bad side. Lenalee disliked it when someone expended their hard earned money on her. No matter what the reason for your gift may be, if you gave her something too expensive she would feel guilty and angry at you, because all she really needed was for you to be with her for her to be happy. Why throw away the money when you could make her smile with so little? Chaoji learned his lesson (the hard way xD) and returned the collar. In a sort of apology gift, he spent the whole evening sharing with Lenalee all his stories about life back at Anita's side. That was a gift the girl could treasure more than any material thing. Allen smiled; it was difficult to find a girl that thought that way. How ironic that by doing so she broke rule number three.

Three to cero, his head taunted him as he turned the page of another book that he wasn't really looking at.

_Four: A lady never holds private conversations in public gatherings._

No matter how you looked at it, Lenalee was a genius for making comments without anyone else noticing. She would whisper to you while in the middle of a reunion or a report, most of the time asking what you thought or how you felt about what was been said. You, on your part would just move your head a little to try to answer for no one had her stealthy ability, no one but bookman and his apprentice. And so, Lenalee broke rule number four, with not much effort at all.

_Five: A proper lady never rides alone in a closed carriage with a man who isn't a relative. _

How many times had they gone together completely alone on a carriage with no one to keep them in watch? Not that he was complaining, it was just that Lenalee was completely at easy with any man riding with her, not just him, almost everyone was welcome! Sometimes he wondered if she ever saw any difference between her boy friends and her girl friends. You know? Sometimes he felt a little disappointed that she acted impartial to either sex. It made it difficult to know if he was he was given any especial consideration as partner… AHHH! He wasn't supposed to be thinking of courting her! Allen shook his head and concentrated in the fact that she broke rule number five.

By now Mana would have surely laughed at his son's predicament. Five to cero, way to go!

_Six: A lady must not laugh immoderately_

And God knows she broke that rule beautifully. Lenalee would have her laughing fits from time to time, and you know what? He was actually happy she broke that rule. There was nothing more beautiful on the face of the world for this poor gentleman than to hear the joyful laugher of the young woman that fought by his side. After all, Allen had been also being trained to be a clown. Every time she laughed his heart would skip a beat from joy. But whether he enjoyed it or not, there was no denying that the rule number six she broke.

_Seven: A lady must not rub her face or her hands in front of others._

Lenalee would. She would rub her face after a long train ride, to dissipated drowsiness. She would also do it when she was sad or desperate, another anxious way to show her discomfort. And she would rub her hands when it was too cold and she had no gloves on. But more importantly, she would rub his. She wouldn't feel any shame to cover his cold hands after a battle nor would she fear touching his disfigured blackened hand. Her hands were always warm and welcoming, but he couldn't help thinking he wasn't worthy of their touch. But mote importantly, a lady shouldn't touch a man with such easiness. Therefore, she broke rule number seven.

_Eight: A lady mustn't shrug up her shoulders._

Now, she had a very unique way to do it. It was very cute in his point of view, because she would normally do it when Komui went a overboard with his overprotective instincts. Normally, her shrug will be followed by a soft sigh and sometimes a tender smile. It was very nice to watch her, but it was to be considered rude by the code of attitude he had been raised by. So she broke rule number eight.

_Nine: a lady must not place her hand upon the person she is talking with__._

Yet she had done more than that. She had taken his hands. She had pulled him into a desperate embrace. She had rubbed his check with utmost care. She had leaned against him resting her head on his chest never worried about something as lame as shame. And though he should feel insulted by all the confidence she had shown with him, he always prayed that she would do it again. That she would show so much care for him, that family warmth of a homecoming, as only she could express. But even if he wished for it, she broke number nine.

_And ten: A lady must not look steadily at any person._

But she did and very often also. She would look at you with such deep fond eyes that he had lost the capacity to breath more than even once. He blushed softly for sometimes he was scared of that gaze. He feared what she may find under his gentleman mask. But then again, she also broke number ten.

Allen sighed. A true gentleman would have already made his judgment. And he couldn't deny the truth. Lenalee Lee wasn't, by anyway, what would be called a 'Lady'. He looked at the book in his hands and felt a little confused. He was a gentleman, but Lenalee wasn't a lady, by tradition that meant he couldn't even think about to courting her. But he felt a growing desire to do so. He never really thought about the girl he would court when he became of age, but Mana had always said that a 'lady' would be ideal, for tradition said "a 'lady' is worthy of a gentleman's attention. Yet what really bothered him was that was the one who felt unworthy of even daring to dream of her answering his wish to court her, not the other way. "She isn't a lady" he mumbled softly trying to convince his head to let him go.

"Um?" he looked up and found her staring at him very closely.

"Le-le-lenalee" he almost screamed.

"You are distracted" she commented "I've been calling you for a while. I found it" she said with a proud smile as she showed him the old book. And Allen couldn't help but to think on how beautiful that smile was "Now, all we need is bookman's help and I can prepare Kanda's present"

She backed away slowly and giggled softly "I wonder what he will say" she started to walk to the door "Come on Allen-kun, let's get going" He could only stay there as she left, she was just so beautiful when she was happy, breathtaking even. He laughed at himself silently, why keep looking for excuses? He was far gone and he knew it.

Admitting that much let him concluded this:

One: Lenalee wasn't always a passive and gentle girl, but she was the most authentic person you could find in the Black Order.

Two: she wasn't conscious of her hair touching, but by doing so she showed she was worrying about someone else.

Three: she was really stubborn about expensive presents, but she knew how to appreciate simple things.

Four: She didn't care whether it was rude to talk in private in public, that wouldn't stop her from looking out for you.

Five: Lenalee wasn't ashamed of sharing a ride with anyone alone, but she knew how to make the ride much more pleasant for everyone.

Six: She couldn't control her laugher sometimes, but she had the most beautiful laugh, and he would never hear enough of it to be satisfied.

Seven: She might not care if you see her rub her hands, but she would gladly hold yours with care that only she can give, especially in a time of war.

Eight: she might shrug her shoulders, but it was the cutest gesture he had ever seen.

Nine: She might not have any care to place her hand on her friend, but her touch was enough to make him feel as if he was in home. Nothing could compare to that lovely feeling.

Ten: She might look at you right into the eyes with no shame, but those eyes held such intensity that it was impossible for you to look away.

But the most important thing Allen knew: Lenalee wasn't and may never be a 'Lady', but she was the lady that had conquered his gentleman's heart, and there was nothing he could do nor anything he wished to do about it. "_Well_" he thought _"It isn't as if I was a pureblooded gentleman. To hell with tradition! I'll find a way"_

"Allen? Are you coming?" she asked from the door.

"Of course!" he said standing up, a sweet smile on his face "I'll be right there in a second, I'll just leave these books on the side"

"Oh, alright, but don't go putting them back. I'll do it later. Now hurry up. I'll be going ahead"

"Ok" he said softly as she left the place, a tender look entered his eyes as he added to himself "Anything you wish, my fair lady"

It was against tradition for a gentleman's heart to fall for an un-lady like girl. But then again, he was the only Clown gentleman on earth.

And one thing was sure; when Mana taught him the lady's rules he wouldn't had ever guessed that his son wouldn't fall for a 'lady' but for the most beautiful butterfly on earth.

* * *

Ooo

Well, that was my first romance of Allen x Lenalee. Hope you liked it.

The rules for the lady were taken from the British Victorian courting code. Ladies did have many rules, many more than what I used, I just took a few, but in general, it was obvious Lenalee wouldn't be a 'lady' type girl in that time. So I happen to think about what Allen would say…

Don't forget to leave your opinions on your reviews!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
